


Le coeur d'Harry

by HarlockWilliamsDiegoHolmes



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamsDiegoHolmes/pseuds/HarlockWilliamsDiegoHolmes
Summary: Harry Hart rencontre au mariage d'Eggsy un homme, avec qui il tisse des liens.





	1. Chapter 1

Ce jour représentait beaucoup pour Harry Hart, témoin du mariage de son jeune et ancien protégé, Gary Eggsy Unwin . Il l'avait accompagné comme prévu jusqu'au bout. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Voir le fils de celui qui l'avait sauvé nageant en pleins bonheurs, ne pouvait que le satisfaire et rembourser une partie de la dette qu'il lui devait.

Cependant, il devait l'avouer, ce n'était plus de son âge ce genre de fête. Le soir, les invités avaient été conviés dans une très grande salle où battait la musique. Harry n'entendait pratiquement plus les hurlements d'Eggsy sur la beauté de sa jeune et nouvelle épouse, tout en dansant comme un pingouin coincé. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de ne pas adopter les manières d'un gentleman, c'était son mariage après tout. L'ancien Galahad s'était retrouvé malgré lui –un peu à cause de Eggsy qui l'avait forcé à venir avec lui – aux milieux de personnes gesticulant tant bien que mal aux accords de la musique pop et disco.

Il avait donc fait quelques signes pour montrer à Eggsy qu'il sortait un peu, ce dernier lui avait juste fait un signe de la main, avant de se jeter sur quelqu'un d'autres pour se vanter de Tilde et de son mariage, pour ensuite prendre son épouse et l'entrainait dans une danse enivrante.

Content d'avoir quitté cette salle, où trop de gens dansaient, Harry Hart se dirigea vers le bar, seul endroit qui semblait dorénavant désert, la piste de danse avait donc encore de la popularité en ce monde. Seul un barman astiquait les verres qui venaient sans doute de nettoyer.

« -Un martini, s'il vous plait, lui demanda Harry en s'installant.

-Bien monsieur, fit-le barman.

Harry jeta encore un œil à la salle qu'il venait de quitter entendant les rires des invités et la musique « Dancing Queen » qui s'en échappait.

Le barman posa devant lui le fameux cocktail. Il le remercia et but à la santé de Merlin et du père d'Eggsy. Alors qu'il se délectait du nectar de sa boisson, un homme s'assit à coté de lui mais ne commanda rien.

Harry se tourna vers lui et fut surpris de constater que l'étranger l'observait attentivement, sans aucune gêne avec un sourire chaleureux. L'homme avait sans doute à peu près l'âge d'Harry, ses cheveux noirs avec quelques cheveux blancs sur le coté étaient très bien coiffés, ses vêtements étaient dignes d'un gentleman et pourrait probablement convenir à un Kingsman.

Mais l'homme n'était pas un Kingsman, Harry le savait, il n'avait jamais vu cet homme jusqu'à maintenant.

« -Vous ne faites pas la fête ? Lança l'inconnu d'une voix suave.

-Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, répondit Harry.

-Je m'appelle Rupert Bennett, se présenta l'autre en lui tendant la main.

-Harry Hart, fit-il de même, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant.

-Je suis un ancien professeur de la mariée, je lui ai appris l'anglais et le français. J'ai été son professeur depuis qu'elle est petite, je suppose que c'est ainsi qu'elle a voulu me remercier…une bonne petite. Je suis contente qu'elle se soit mariée avec un garçon comme Monsieur Unwin. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que vous étiez son témoin. Vous êtes son père ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, j'étais son mentor à ses débuts dans Kingsman. »

Officiellement, Eggsy était un tailleur à Kingsman et Harry en est l'un des responsables. C'était plus simple de présenter aux autres leurs métiers.

« -Oh je vois, on a quelques choses en commun, nous avons enseigné notre savoir à nos deux mariés.

-Oui en quelques sortes, approuva Harry.

Ils continuèrent la conversation pendant pas mal de temps, en commandant au barman qui parfois venait se joindre à leurs débats. Mais très souvent Rupert et Harry échangeaient avec enthousiasme leurs visions sur l'histoire d'Angleterre. Harry avait ainsi appris que Rupert avait été un temps professeur d'anglais d'un cousin de la couronne et avait été convié au mariage de Lady Diana.

Au bout d'une dizaine de verres, Harry se sentit brusquement pris de vertiges. Décidément son âge ne lui permettait pas de faire des folies, il y a 20 ans, il aurait tenu sans problèmes. Il décida d'arrêter sa soirée.

« -Je vous prie de …m'excuser, fit-il à Rupert, je crains devoir rentrer.

-Ah oui ? Déjà, les mariés sont encore en train de danser avec leurs invités, remarqua Rupert en jetant un œil à la piste de danse.

-Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, rit doucement Harry.

Rupert esquissa un sourire.

« -Vous supportez moins l'alcool, on dirait, mon vieux.

-Sans doute. »

Harry se leva et saisit sa veste qu'il avait posée en raison de la chaleur. Lorsqu'il se leva, il sentit ses jambes légèrement vacillés mais il ne tomba pas.

« -Grand dieu, il faut vraiment que je fasse attention la prochaine fois, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à saluer Rupert, son corps se pencha un peu trop vers l'avant. Rupert l'attrapa à temps avant que sa tête ne se cogne contre le sol.

« -Et bien mon vieux, je pense que je vais devoir vous accompagner…où séjournez-vous ? »

Harry n'avait aucune envie que Rupert l'aide, mais vue son état, il craint que ce soit sa seule option. Surtout qu'il n'oserait jamais demander aux autres membres de Statesman, qui doivent sans doute se saouler sur la piste de danse le raccompagner.

« -Il faut prendre une voiture…et je ne pense que notre taux d'alcoolémie nous permets de prendre le volant, remarqua-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, venez dormir à mon hôtel. Il est à 10 minutes à pied, et la plus part des invités ont pris une chambre, ajouta-t-il comme pour répondre à la crainte d'Harry.

-Je ne peux, c'est votre…

-C'est un lit double, l'interrompit Rupert, ça ne vous gêne pas, j'espère. »

Harry était trop fatigué et trop migraineux pour protester et prendre la décision la plus adéquate. Il finit par accepter.

* * *

 

Rupert n'avait pas menti quand il disait que l'hôtel se trouvait à 10 mins à pied, en effet, c'était à côté de la cérémonie de mariage. C'était un hôtel aussi luxueux que le mariage en entier, digne d'un parfait aristocrate de la haute société. Cela ne déplut pas à Harry qui soupira de soulagement, en entrant dans la chambre silencieuse et reposante de Rupert.

Il lui montra le lit double et le convint de dormir d'un côté, tandis qu'il prendra l'autre côté. Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de dormir avec des hommes pour les bienfaits d'une mission, mais généralement il connaissait son partenaire, et bien évidemment tout n'était que professionnel et platonique. Mais dormir avec un étranger, le rendait intérieurement nerveux. Certes Rupert était un parfait gentleman digne, mais Harry était quelqu'un de réservé et de renfermé.

« -Désolé, je n'ai qu'un pyjama et l'hôtel n'a plus de pyjamas de rechange, dit Rupert en voyant qu'Harry s'était couché avec sa chemise et son pantalon.

-Ça ira, je peux dormir ainsi, merci. »

Rupert lui adressa un sourire et s'excusa un instant, car il devait donner un coup de fil.

Seul dans la chambre, Harry envoya rapidement un message à Eggsy et à Champagne pour leur signaler qu'il séjournait à l'hotel et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter si personne ne le trouvait à la fin de la soirée. Il éteignit ensuite son téléphone et ferma les yeux un instant, en attendant le retour de Rupert.

Cependant, la fatigue eut raison de lui et il finit par s'endormir complètement.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Lorsque Rupert rejoignit Harry, il fut surpris de constater que ce dernier s’était rapidement endormi, à moitié couvert par une couverture, la cravate détachée et la chemise ouverte vers le haut. Rupert ne put s’empêcher d’admirer l’homme qui somnolait avec élégance malgré l’improvisation de la soirée. Sa façon de dormir n’était pas surprenante vue la manière d’agir de son nouvel ami. Il avait agi comme un véritable gentleman tout au long de la soirée et le professeur en était assez abasourdi devant tant maintiens et de dignités provenant d’un seul homme.

Il s’approcha doucement d’Harry en tentant de l’appeler, mais aucune réponse mis à part le souffle doux de l’endormi. Les lunettes d’Harry étaient encore sur son nez. Rupert ne préféra pas les enlever en vue du verre noir qui cachait sans doute l’œil invalide d’Harry. Il aurait aimé en savoir  plus mais pour un premier soir il devait prudent.

Il le couvrit un peu plus et s’allongea sur l’autre moitié du lit, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Harry Hart fut un coup de foudre pour lui.

 

* * *

 

 

Alors que le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez, l’ex agent Galahad ouvrit les yeux, se remémorant la soirée de la veille. Il était dans la chambre d’hotel de Rupert en raison de son taux d’alcoolémie qui avait augmenté au fur et à mesure de la soirée.

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et tourna la tête. Rupert dormait le dos tourné vers lui comme pour respecter l’intimité entre eux. Il lui en était fort reconnaissant et était soulagé de voir que l’homme semblait être de confiances et le comprenait.

Il se leva doucement pour être le plus discret possible et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qu’il ferma soigneusement et silencieusement.

Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir de la pièce et enleva ses lunettes pour passer un coup d’eau sur son visage. Quand son œil rencontra le miroir, il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un frisson en revoyant de nouveau la cicatrice et l’absence de son œil gauche.

Des papillons colorés firent brusquement leur apparition sur ses champs de vision, tournoyant autour de lui.

« -Encore, marmonna Harry en balayant de ses mains les insectes volants, laissez-moi tranquille. »

Les hallucinations d’Harry disparaissaient petit à petit, mais parfois, elles survenaient tout à coup, le déstabilisant, lui faisant perdre parfois la notion de la réalité.

Les papillons augmentaient en nombre, s’attaquant à Harry. L’agent Kingsman se débattait davantage, et dans ses gestes, il fit tomber des produits de toilettes, qui appartenaient sans doute à Rupert, fracassant le sol. La vision des papillons fit perdre équilibre à Harry qui tomba au sol, chassant de ses bras.

« - Hart ? » Entendit-il de l’autre côté de la porte. Quelqu’un tambourinait la porte.

A peine eut-il compris que Rupert avait été réveillé que l’illusion disparut, instantanément. Il reprit son souffle et réalisa qu’il avait encore eu une crise. Il se précipita pour ouvrir à Rupert afin de rassurer ce dernier.

« -Je…suis désolé, s’excusa-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour montrer les quelques dégats qu’il avait causé.

Ce n’était cependant pas la première préoccupation de Rupert, car celui-ci le dévisageait étrangement. Harry blêmit quand il comprit qu’est ce qui attirait l’attention de l’autre homme. Il porta une main à son œil invalide et se jeta sur ses lunettes pour les enfiler.

« -Pardonnez-moi, j’ai complètement oublié de les remettre…Dit-il penaud.

-Non, non, ce n’est pas grave…ça m’a surpris, c’est tout. Je ne pensais pas que c’était aussi…Enfin bref, excusez de moi de ma curiosité mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Harry se demanda s’il parlait de la salle de bain ou de son œil.

« -J’ai été maladroit, ça m’arrive des fois. 

-Les femmes de chambre s’en chargeront lors du ménage, ça vous dit d’aller déjeuner ?

-J’aurai aimé accepter l’invitation mais je dois rentrer chez moi, j’ai quelques obligations, répondit Harry.

-Oh très bien, dans ce cas, ça vous dit qu’on échange nos numéros ? »

Il hésita un instant avant d’accepter de lui donner son numéro personnel. Cela ne serait sans doute pas mal d’avoir quelques relations en dehors de Kingsman. Surtout qu’il avait été coupé du monde pendant 1 an, il devrait se rattraper socialement. Il est vrai qu’à part ses collègues et Eggsy, il n’avait pas vraiment de personnes proches.

 

* * *

 

Deux semaines plus tard, dans les locaux de Kingsman, l’infirmerie. 

« -A quand date vos derniers hallucinations ? Questionna Merlin.

L’homme âgé sans doute d’une quarantaine d’année avait été nommé comme étant le nouveau Merlin de Kingsman. A la suite de la mort des agents principaux par Poppy, il a fallu remplacer tous les agents et des recrutements ont eu lieu parmi ceux qui avaient obtenu autrefois  un poste secondaire, avec un soutien de la part de Statesman. Harry avait d’ailleurs récupéré son nom de Code Galahad, tandis que Eggsy avait repris le nom de code Tristan.

Harry était assis en face de Merlin. Ce dernier ne ressemblait pas à son vieil ami, décédé au Cambodge mais avait une certaine réserve et une vivacité qui parfois étonnaient Harry.

« -Il y a une semaine, répondit-il.

-Précisez ce que vous faisiez.

-Pendant mes essayages. »

Merlin nota quelques choses sur sa tablette puis hocha la tête.

« -Je pense que ça ira aujourd’hui, Galahad, mais vous devez savoir que pour l’instant je préfère que vous continuez à vous entrainer dans les salles de simulation puis ensuite nous vous enverrons sur le terrain lorsque vos crises seront plus espacés dans le temps. Je vais prévenir Arthur que vous restez encore en tant que agent conseil. »

La déception se lisait sur le visage de l’agent expérimenté. Merlin lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« -Je sais que ce n’est pas facile, mais c’est pour vous et pour les futurs missions que vous aurez que nous faisons ça.

-Je comprends, Merlin, assura-Harry en lui serrant la main.

En sortant de l’infirmerie, Eggsy l’attendait, les mains dans les poches, le costume très bien porté et les chaussures bien brillants.

« -Alors ? Lança-le plus jeune en lui donnant une tape dans l’épaule.

-J’agis toujours en tant qu’agent conseil, fit-il.

-Encore ? S’exclama Eggsy, mais vous êtes tout à fait capable d’agir sur le terrain…Regardez ce que l’on a fait contre le Cercle d’Or ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant l’exaspération du jeune agent.

« -Eggsy, ce sont les règles de Kingsman, ils ne peuvent pas prendre de risque de perdre un agent et de plus, d’après ce que j’en sais, il n’y a pas beaucoup de missions en ce moment.

-Je sais, je sais, mais je pensais qu’on pourrait enfin refaire une mission ensemble… »

Harry émit un rire, comprenant les attentions de son ancien protégé.

« - J’ai encore des hallucinations, expliqua-t-il, je suis d’accord avec cette décision, tant que mes crises ne disparaissent pas, je ne peux pas assurer une mission. »

Eggsy s’apprêta mais Harry l’en empêcha en levant la main, car son téléphone annonçait un appel provenant du responsable de la boutique Kingsman. 

« -Agent Galahad, se présenta-t-il à son interlocuteur.

-Bonjour, monsieur, un certain gentleman voudrait vous voir, disait l’homme dans le combiné.

-Qui est ce ? demanda Harry méfiant.

-Monsieur Rupert Bennett. »

Harry cligna des yeux étonné par le nom de l’homme qui le demandait. Il regarda Eggsy qui ne semblait pas avoir compris de quoi il en retournait.

« -Et bien dites-lui que j’arrive sur le champ. 

-Bien, monsieur. »

L’agent Galahad raccrocha ensuite.

« -Qu’est ce qui se passe ? S’enquit Eggsy .

-Rien du tout, une affaire personnelle, le rassura Harry, tu devrais te remettre dans ton rapport qui je te le rappelle, n’a toujours pas été terminé.

-Oh Harry ! Vous ne me laissez aucun répit.

-Si tu rédigeais mieux tes rapports, tu n’aurais pas perdu autant de temps.

-Je suis un homme de terrain, pas un homme de lettre.

-Un Kingsman se doit de….

-ça va ça va, je m’y mets ! A plus tard Harry. »

Ce dernier disparut dans les couloirs, en direction des bureaux réservés aux agents. Harry se rendit alors à la boutique Kingsman, se questionnant sur la raison pour laquelle Rupert Bennett s’était senti obligé de se déplacer jusqu’à son « travail ». De plus, Harry pensait qu’il aurait été oublié, puisque lui-même n’avait pas cherché à le recontacter depuis le mariage.

Rupert Bennett attendait dans le petit salon réservé aux clients de Kingsman. IL n’y avait personne à part lui et le responsable du magasin. Il buvait tranquillement un verre de la dernière bouteille Kingsman qui venait de sortir tout récemment. Harry le rejoignit d’un pas assuré, cependant toutes les phrases de salutations qu’il avait préparé, lui sortit complétement de la tête.

Rupert le remarqua car il se leva et lui tendit la main, empli de confiance.

« -Bonjour, Hart, ça fait longtemps. »

Rupert était toujours aussi élégant, bien coiffé, habillé d’un costume gris et d’une cravate rouge bordeaux. L’agent-tailleur lui serra la main chaleureusement.

« -Je suis surpris de vous voir, Bennett.

-Je vis ici à Londres, et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de vous rendre une petite visite. Ça vous dit d’aller boire un verre ? 

-Pourquoi pas ? » Sourit Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

Le café qu’ils avaient choisi se trouvaient dans l’un des quartiers les plus riches de Londres et Harry fut surprise de constater avait plus ou moins les mêmes gouts que Rupert concernant les raffineries qu’il pouvait s’octroyer.

Harry avait commandé un thé jasmin et fleur de cerisier tandis que Rupert s’était lancé sur un thé parfumé à la violette et menthe.

« -Je vois que vous aimez les fleurs, remarqua Rupert amusé par le choix de l’autre homme.

Il se contenta de sourire. A ce moment-là, il ne put s’empêcher de voir les yeux bleus profonds et brillants de Rupert Bennett qui le fixaient avec intense.

« -Pourquoi souhaitez-vous me voir ? Finit-il par demander détournant son regard sur son verre.

-Je pensais que c’était évident, déclara Rupert sans sourciller.

-Cela ne l’est pas pour moi.

-Eh bien, j’apprécie votre compagnie. »

La franchise de Rupert avait de quoi rendre abasourdi l’agent Galahad qui ne s’attendait pas à ce type de réponse.

« -De plus, vous m’avez semblé être une personne assez solitaire, n’est-ce pas ? Continua Rupert.

-Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

-Vous étiez seuls au mariage et vous n’avez pas refusé mon invitation à dormir dans ma chambre d’hôtel.

-Vous êtes perspicace, avoua-Harry.

-Oh non, je suis juste un professeur attentif à mes élèves.

-En quoi êtes-vous mon professeur ?

-A vous de me le dire. » Répondit Rupert malicieux.

Harry n’avait pas de mots pour expliquer son embarras ou sa gêne. Pourtant, Rupert était quelqu’un d’aimable et d’ouvert. Il ne lui posa pas de questions sur sa vie personnelle préférant parler des cours qu’il donnait à l’université de Londres. Il n’avait pas de paroles déplacés ou qui pourrait rendre Harry méfiant concernant ces intentions.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent du café, il était 18h passé et c’était l’heure de la séparation entre les deux hommes.

« -Est-ce que ça vous dit de venir diner chez moi demain soir ? Proposa Rupert avant de partir.

-J’en serai honoré, accepta Harry sans trop vraiment réfléchir à son programme du lendemain.

-Dans ce cas, je vous donne mon adresse, dit Rupert en lui tendant une carte de visite, chez moi à 20h. »

Après de brèves salutations, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Harry rentra chez lui, assez confus sur cette rencontre. Depuis son implication dans Kingsman, il n’avait jamais vraiment eu d’amis en dehors de l’agence. Son entourage ne concernait que les gens de Kingsman et personne d’autres ne pouvaient avoir un contact quelconque avec lui.

Harry vivait désormais dans une maison qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa précédente demeure, détruite par Poppy, quelques temps auparavant. Il s’était installé dans le quartier de Belgravia, quartier silencieux et bourgeois, digne d’un gentleman…Il l’avait décoré à sa manière, et comme avant, avait disposé de nombreux cadres avec des papillons sur les murs.

Alors qu’il était à quelques mètres de sa porte, il remarqua une jeune personne qui attendait sur le perron. Eggsy, qui avait abandonné son costume pour des vêtements plus décontractés. Harry soupira, se demandant de quoi son jeune ami avait besoin.

« -Eggsy, lança-t-il en s’approchant de lui.

-Harry, je me suis fait du souci ! S’exclama le jeune homme

-Pardon ? Fit Harry en ouvrant la porte et laissa passer Eggsy.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et s’installèrent dans le salon.

« -Je vous ai téléphoné et vous ne répondez pas. Et en plus, vous avez coupé vos lunettes ! »

Harry regarda son téléphone et vit 15 appels manqués. Il se retint de rire devant son acharnement.

« -J’étais occupé, Eggsy. Un gentleman se doit de rester concentrer sur ces actes. Que me veux-tu ?

-Je me suis inquiété, tout l’heure quand vous avez reçu un appel….je pensais que c’était grave. »

Pendant un moment, Harry se sentit reconnaissant envers lui mais cela lui rappelait une mère qui s’inquiétait pour son enfant, chose qui rendait la situation quelque peu embarrassante.

« -Je suis assez grand pour me défendre et prendre des décisions, Eggsy, tu ne dois pas t’en faire.

-Oh, ok. » Le regard que lui lançait le jeune homme en disait long sur sa curiosité. Evidemment, Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa vie, puisque tous les deux étaient très proches et Eggsy venait souvent se confier sur certains problèmes pendant ces missions ou quand il ne savait pas comment gérer une dispute futile avec Tilde.

« -J’ai pris un café avec …un ami, finit-il par dire pour satisfaire Eggsy.

-Un ami ? Un agent ? Qui est ce ? »

Harry aurait volontiers fait la remarque que ce n’était pas très poli de s’initier dans la vie des gens mais il préféra se taire, considérant que c’était le caractère du garçon et qu’il n’y pouvait rien.

« -Rupert Bennett, un ancien professeur de Tilde. »

Le sourire d’Eggsy s’agrandit montrant certainement une joie retenue, ce dont Harry en fut surpris.

« -Vous sortez avec lui ? Enchaina-t-il d’une voix enjouée.

-Pardon ? Dit Harry sous le choc.

Eggsy dut se rendre compte de sa bourde car il tenta de se rattraper vivement.

« -Tilde m’a dit que Rupert était homosexuel et du coup j’ai supposé que vous l’intéressez… » Expliqua-t-il d’un air penaud.

Harry en fut surpris d’apprendre cela par la bouche de son ami et collègue. Jamais il n’aurait cru que Rupert était attiré en sa personne.

Il porta ses mains à son front. C’était une situation beaucoup plus délicate qu’il ne le pensait. Est-ce que Rupert était vraiment attiré par lui ? Ou voulait-il simplement obtenir de l’amitié ?

« -Je suis désolé, dit Eggsy en interrompant le silence, je n’aurai pas du vous dire cela, ni m’incruster dans votre vie, oubliez ce que j’ai dit, d’accord ?

-Il m’a proposé de diner avec lui chez lui, l’informa Harry en ignorant ses paroles, et  j’ai accepté. »

Visiblement, Eggsy en était bouche bée, puisqu’il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant que les mots puissent en sortir.

« - Oh et…c’est plutôt bien, non ?

-Je l’ignore. J’ai du mal à le cerner et maintenant que tu viens me dire cela, je ne sais quoi en penser.

-Vous l’appréciez ?

-En tant que personne, oui.

-Et bien voilà, vous n’avez aucune raison pour passer du temps avec lui, assura Eggsy, et puis même si vous n’avez pas de sentiments envers lui, vous pourriez devenir ami ? Vous voulez que je vienne demain pour vous préparer ?

-Eggsy, ce n’est pas…un rendez-vous galant, il m’a invité à diner chez lui, le rappela Harry, il ne m’a pour l’instant pas fait d’avances. »

Eggsy leva les mains en signe de rédemption, esquissant un sourire taquin cependant.


	3. Chapter 3

L'appartement de Rupert Bennett se trouvait dans un immeuble non loin des quartiers de la City, entouré de nombreuses résidences modernes.

Harry Hart était au pied de l'immeuble en question. Il avait dans ses bras une bouteille de champagne qu'il avait acheté dans une des boutiques que les Statesman avaient récupéré pour leurs agences. Niveau vestimentaire, il avait choisi un costume noir et sobre, avec une cravate noire.

Il sonna à l'interphone et attendit les quelques secondes d'attente jusqu'à qu'une voix familière se présenta.

« -Oui ?

\- Harry Hart, répondit l'agent.

-Je vous ouvre, c'est au 9ème étage."

Un bruit aigu se fit entendre, annonçant que la porte de l'immeuble était ouverte. Harry respira un bon coup avant de s'y introduire. Non sans surprise, les couloirs étaient très bien entretenus et montraient très clairement le type de personnes qui vivaient ici.

Harry prit l'ascenseur et se rendit au 9ème. Quand il arriva, la porte juste en face de l'ascenseur était ouverte, avec Rupert Bennett, habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon à rayure noir et gris. Il attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air très détendu.

« -Bonsoir, monsieur Bennett, salua Harry.

\- Appelez-moi Rupert désormais.

-Très bien, Rupert, dans ce cas, appelez-moi Harry. »

Le professeur éclata de rire et lui donna une tape amicale.

« -Venez, je vais vous faire visiter mon petit cocon. »

Il y avait un très beau salon, avec une cuisine américaine qui pouvait aussi faire office de bar, deux chambres, une salle de bain et un dressing. Juste l'essentiel pour un homme tel que Rupert, pensa Harry.

Rupert le convia à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir blanc, il le remercia pour le champagne et lui servit un apéritif à grignoter avec un verre de martini.

« -Je savais que vous appréciez cela, du coup, j'ai tout prévu. »

Harry leva son verre en signe de reconnaissance.

La soirée se passa très bien. Ils mangèrent une cuisine qu'avait préparée l'hôte, des plats typiques britanniques, ce qui plut à Harry. L'agent oublia même très vite la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Eggsy la veille, tellement Rupert était quelqu'un qui pouvait mettre à l'aise les gens. De par cela, Harry apprit que l'homme enseignait depuis 12 ans à l'université de Londres et qu'il était le professeur de Tilde depuis qu'elle avait 6 ans. Il parlait plusieurs langues, le français, l'anglais, le suédois et le japonais.

« -Et dites-moi, Harry, avez-vous déjà été marié ? Questionna alors Rupert alors qu'ils venaient de terminer le dessert.

Buvant son verre de vin, Harry aurait pu s'étouffer mais se ressaisît rapidement et avala avec difficulté le liquide rouge.

« -Je…n'ai jamais été marié, répondit-il avec une gêne qu'il tentait de cacher.

-Oh, je vois. ..J'ai été marié un temps avec une jeune femme que mes parents avaient choisi pour moi à mes 25 ans. Une époque où les parents ne pensaient qu'à la perpétuité de leur héritage.

-Je suppose que cela n'a pas marché ?

-Comme dans tous mariages forcés, il y a une chute. J'ai fini par divorcer au bout de 7 ans de mariages. Fort heureusement, nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfants…Allons prendre l'air, si vous voulez bien. »

Harry accepta avec plaisir. Ils s'installèrent sur le balcon qui offrait une belle vue de la ville, la nuit, avec sa lumière et ses édifices londoniens. Sans doute, depuis la première qu'il était entré en Angleterre, était-ce la plus belle chose qu'il ait vue de son œil. Il se rendit compte à quel point il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il vivait dans un endroit aussi magnifique vue du ciel.

Il en était tellement émerveillé qu'il ne remarqua le regard de Rupert.

« -ça vous plait ? Coupa ce dernier de sa rêverie.

-Vous vivez dans un bel endroit, Bennett, confirma Harry.

-Je le sais, j'ai cette vue tous les soirs, et ça me fait un bien fou de l'admirer. » Souffla-t-il les yeux fixés sur son invité.

Rupert s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry, qui sentit le mouvement lent. Le cœur d'Harry commença à battre beaucoup trop fort à son gout. Cette sensation…c'était la première fois de sa vie que cela lui faisait. Les paroles d'Eggsy lui revinrent alors brusquement à l'esprit. Aurait-il eu raison de lui ?

« -Mais depuis que je vous ai vu…vous êtes devenu la plus belle chose que j'ai pu observer…Continua Rupert doucement.

Harry ne sut comment réagir, il frissonna en entendant ses paroles. Les lumières de l'appartement donnaient à Rupert un visage séduisant, rendant ce moment encore plus intime. Une main effleura alors son visage, notamment sa joue. Harry prit du temps à saisir que c'était la main de Rupert qui lui caressait la joue, qui rougit à son contact.

« -Je crains ne plus pouvoir cacher mes sentiments plus longtemps Harry, poursuivit Rupert la gorge serrée.

Harry retint son souffle. Mais que faisait-il ? Il se laissait séduire par un homme ! Ce n'était plus de son âge. Il était un agent Kingsman avant tout. Il ne devrait pas se laisser attirer par cet homme. Nombreux sont ceux qui avaient tenté de le charmer et qui avaient tenté de sortir avec lui. Il avait mis des distances car il n'avait aucune attirance pour ces personnes. Pourtant…Rupert était l'exception. Il lui avait dit oui à chaque fois, à chaque proposition, il n'avait pas refusé. Il avait passé du temps avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Il est même venu chez lui !

Pendant un instant, il était prêt à repousser les avances de l'autre homme, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire. Son for intérieur lui disait de rester.

Des lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Il n'avait même pas anticipé le baiser de Rupert, il avait été tellement absorbé par ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Le professeur avait glissé sa main derrière la nuque d'Harry et l'autre bras entourait la taille. C'est ainsi que l'agent remarqua qu'il était lui-même légèrement plus petit, certainement d'un ou deux centimètres. Pourtant Harry savait qu'il était lui-même plutôt grand.

Le baiser semblait durer une éternité, mais curieusement Harry appréciait cela. Ne sachant quoi faire de ses bras qui pendaient, il attrapa la chemise de Rupert tendrement, renforçant le baiser involontairement, car ce dernier interpréta ce geste comme une réponse positif.

Harry gémit tout à coup quand il sentit que la main de l'autre homme descendait vers ses cuisses.

« -Stop, haleta-t-il en arrêtant le baiser.

Rupert cligna des yeux, ouvrant la bouche.

« -Je suis désolé, parvint-il à dire en le libérant de ses bras permettant à Harry de reculer pour se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Harry avait retenu l'emplacement de la salle de bain et s'y précipita sans attendre, fermant à clé derrière lui, ignorant les appels de Rupert.

Il s'assit au sol, loin de la porte et saisit son téléphone. Il respirait trop fort pour quelqu'un qui était censé garder son sang-froid à n'importe quel moment. Ses mains tremblaient anormalement. Chose qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il avait tiré une balle à blanc sur son chien, Mr Pickle. Il se demanda s'il devait envoyer un message à Eggsy pour se confier.

« - Promettez-moi de m'envoyer un sms si ça ne va pas » Lui avait-il dit aujourd'hui à l'agence. Harry ne pensait pas que cela n'allait pas. Il hésita. Il ne savait pas quoi faire quand il sortirait. C'était lâche d'avoir fui de la sorte et indigne d'un gentleman. Il effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts se remémorant la sensation agréable des lèvres de Rupert.

Rupert Bennett était quelqu'un d'affectueux, de gentil, de calme et de très ouvert. Il était parfait aux yeux d'Harry. Il était différent de lui, il n'était réservé comme lui, il était allé jusqu'à raconter sa vie personnelle, chose qui avait rendu Harry surpris, car ils venaient de se rencontrer.

Harry était perdu. Que devait-il faire ?

Il finit par prendre la décision d'appeler Eggsy, mais tandis qu'il chercha le nom d'Eggsy dans son portable, des papillons se posèrent sur sa main. Stupéfait, il tenta de les chasser mais dans son geste, il lâcha son portable qui tomba au sol. Les insectes colorés vinrent obstrués sa vue, l'amenant à battre les bras dans le vide. Il se leva brusquement chassant des volatiles imaginaires de la pièce.

« -Laissez-moi…! Maugréa-t-il en perdant toute lucidité.

Cependant plus, il voulait les chasser, plus le nombre augmentait. Il se sentait étouffer dans la pièce, dans l'incompréhension de ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi les papillons venaient encore le perturber ? Pourquoi maintenant ? La salle de bain était envahie de ces bestioles si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que la porte avait été ouverte. Il n'entendit même pas les appels de Rupert qui avait déverrouillé la serrure. Harry avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle où le monde extérieur n'existait plus.

« -Harry ! Percuta-t-il dans un bruit sourd.

-Les pa..pillons….Gémit en tentant de se protéger la tête des insectes qui l'attaquaient sans relâche.

« -Harry ! C'est moi Rupert ! »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans son esprit, comme un écho. Les papillons prirent la forme de la silhouette d'un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas toute de suite, puis formèrent ainsi le visage et le corps de Rupert Bennett. Ce dernier lui prit la tête dans ses mains pour le regarder dans son unique œil.

« -Harry, vous m'entendez ? Vous me reconnaissez ? Questionna Rupert d'une voix ferme dans un murmure inquiet.

L'agent Kingsman inspira un coup, voulant dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Les papillons ne se trouvaient plus sur son champs de vision, il y avait uniquement son hôte qui l'observait inquiet.

« -Venez, sortons d'ici vous serez plus à l'aise dans le salon. » Engagea Rupert qui lui prit le bras pour l'inciter à le suivre.

En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva de nouveau sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé chaude dans la main. Rupert était assis à ses côtés, silencieux, attendant certainement qu'Harry soit prêt pour lui parler. Mais il était encore confus et des multitudes de questionnements lui troublèrent l'esprit. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête vers le professeur et se contenta de fixer ses mains.

Rupert décida de rompre le silence, malgré lui.

« -Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton sincère, je…je n'aurai pas dû agir de la sorte. »

Harry le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« -Je comprends que vous m'en vouliez et que vous souhaiterez prendre vos distances avec moi….continua-t-il.

-N'essayez pas de connaître à l'avance mes choix, Rupert, coupa Harry froidement en posant sa tasse de thé.

La réponse de l'autre homme avait de quoi surprendre le professeur. Le ton n'était certainement pas très chaleureux mais sous-entendait un point positif pour lui. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Harry reprit.

« -Je n'ai jamais eu de fortes relations, vous êtes la première personne extérieure à mon travail chez qui je dîne. Avant je refusais de créer tout lien , mais vous êtes la première personne à avoir obtenu ce privilège. Je pense que je vous apprécie beaucoup et que…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Rupert s'était jeté pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, Harry se laissa faire et permit à son nouvel amant d'approfondir le baiser. L'odeur de Cologne se dégageait de lui rendant cet instant encore plus agréable.

Des mains parcouraient la chemise d'Harry, le poussant légèrement, si bien qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé avec Rupert au-dessus qui ne cessait de l'embrasser. Harry s'autorisa à attraper les cotes de son partenaire et nota que ce dernier semblait beaucoup plus bâti qu'il ne le croyait.

Rupert se décida d'aller plus loin et tenta de passer la main sous la chemise d'Harry mais ce dernier l'empoigna rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse agir.

« -Non…murmura-t-il, pas maintenant.

-Très bien, hocha-t-il de la tête légèrement déçu.

Ils se redressèrent tous les deux, tous les deux embarrassés.

«- Décidément, je ne fais jamais les choses correctement, rit Rupert amer.

-Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je suis désolé, je préfère instaurer des limites de notre relation, déclara Harry. Curieusement, Rupert ne lui posa pas de questions se contentant de lui adresser un sourire compréhensif.

A cause de sa fougue, Harry était décoiffé, une mèche de ses cheveux tombait sur son front, le rendant aux yeux de l'autre homme, encore plus séduisant et attirant. Il l'effleura de ses doigts et admira le visage de l'homme borgne.

« -Est-ce que ça vous gêne de dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, accepta Harry, mais juste pour dormir.

-Évidemment, sourit l'autre homme en embrassant son front.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelque chose caressait son front. C’était doux, tendre et très agréable. Cela lui rappelait sa mère quand il était enfant. Il ouvrit son unique œil et battit sa paupière. Rupert l’observait avec attention et admiration.  Couché à le coté, la main retenant sa tête et l’autre qui s’amusait avec les cheveux du vieil agent.

Harry avait enlevé ses lunettes et avait mis un patch sur son œil invalide pour rendre plus à l’aise son partenaire.

« -Hey, salua Rupert dans un murmure, tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien, répondit Harry en fermant son œil appréciant ce réveil auprès de son amant, quelle heure est-il ?

-Bientôt 8h, j’espère que tu ne travailles pas trop tôt aujourd’hui car ton téléphone a sonné plusieurs fois…je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien. »

A ces mots, Harry se redressa et attrapa son portable sur la table à chevet.

« -J’espère que ce n’est pas important, s’enquit Rupert.

-Non, non, ce n’est rien, soupira-t-il soulagé de voir que ce n’était qu’Eggsy qui l’avait appelé depuis 6h du matin. Il lui envoya rapidement un message pour rassurer son jeune collègue pour lui dire qu’il allait bien et qui le retrouverait dans la journée à l’agence.

« -Il faut que je passe chez moi avant d’aller au travail, souffla Harry ne pouvant pas se permettre d’y aller avec les vêtements du soir.

-Je t’e dépose si tu veux, j’ai ma voiture. Prépare-toi, je vais faire le petit déjeuner et on y va. »

Harry ne se fait pas prier et après avoir reçu un chaste baiser de la part de son nouveau compagnon, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s’habiller. Pour la nuit, Rupert lui avait prêté un pyjama assez épais, mais il refusait de se déshabiller devant lui pour ne pas l’affoler devant les cicatrices qu’avaient causées certaines de ses missions. Il ne voulait pas que Rupert soit au courant de cela et il n’avait pas à le savoir.

 

Comme prévu, Rupert déposa Harry chez lui et malgré son insistance de l’emmener à l’agence, Harry refusa catégoriquement. Cela lui évitait de se sentir obliger de l’introduire dans sa maison. Rupert n’objecta pas et laissa Harry devant chez lui après lui avoir donné un rapide baiser furtif qui le fit rougir adorablement. L’agent Kingsman n’avait pas encore eu l’habitude de cette relation toute nouvelle pour lui, mais son cœur était léger et heureux.

 

Lorsqu’il arriva à l’agence, il savait où il devait aller. Il n’aurait pas de missions avant un moment et tous ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était de s’entrainer afin de ne pas perdre la main.

Des salles de simulation avaient été créées en 1 semaine avec l’aide de Stateman au sous-sol de la nouvelle boutique de Londres, et c’était la première fois qu’Harry allait les tester. Il en était impatient, avant, il devait se contenter d’un jogging de 30 mins et d’accrobranche à l’exterieur de Londres mais désormais, il allait s’entrainer comme s’il était sur le terrain.

Le jeune Merlin l’attendait à l’entrée.

* * *

 

**Fin de la journée.**

Assis sur un banc des vestiaires de l’agence, Harry était épuisé. Même après avoir survécu à des milliers de missions, il n’aurait jamais pensé que l’âge allait le marquer autant. Mais Merlin lui avait assuré que son entrainement était beaucoup plus dur que n’importe quelle mission existant. Et il n’avait pas tort. Pas sûr qu’une mission l’aurait obligé à faire 150 pompes et 150 abdos toutes les heures. En plus de cela, Harry portait une combinaison spéciale qui permettait à Merlin de surveiller sa fréquence cardiaque et l’état de ses muscles en vue de crampes ou autres. Ça lui permettait d’arrêter l’entrainement quand il jugeait que son corps ne réagissait pas bien. Aujourd’hui malheureusement, son corps était en plein forme.

Si le matin était réservé à des exercices de mémoire et de réflexion, l’après-midi était plus dense.

« -Je pourrai sans doute vous donner une mission soft, Galahad, annonça Merlin en entrant dans le vestiaire.

Harry avait fini de s’habiller, il remettait juste en place sa cravate.

« -C’est-à-dire ?

-La recherche du chien d’un membre de la famille royale par exemple.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Arthur est d’accord pour vous donner cette mission quelque peu spécifique et original.

-Je commence quand ?

-Je plaisantais en fait. »

Merlin esquissa un sourire face au visage figé et impassible d’Harry, qui ne semblait pas amuser.  

« -Quand je disais mission soft, je voulais vous dire « assister à des galas ou des cérémonies de tous genres pour approfondir nos renseignements sur certaines personnalités », récita-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Chose que personne ne veut faire, nota Harry qui savait très bien que les agents en général n’aimaient pas ce genre de missions.

-Il n’y a qu’un gala que Kingsman vise, celui de la réouverture de Buckingham Palace qui avait été fermé depuis la V-Day. Il y aura toutes les célébrités les plus célèbres du royaume....

-Je sais, Merlin, je l’ai déjà fait, coupa Harry en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 17h30, j’ai été ravi de cette journée, merci.

-L’agent Tristan vous attend, dit Merlin avant qu’il ne parte.

En effet, Eggsy, toujours en costume, l’attendait dans les couloirs qui menaient à la sortie de l’agence.

« -ça va Harry ? Lança ce dernier en venant à lui

-Ce ne sont pas les manières que je t’ai appris, Eggsy, surtout que tu es devenu Prince.

-Ah bah les manières, comment ça s’est passé ? S’impatienta le jeune homme.

-Sortons d’abord. » Déclara Harry.

Eggsy ne protesta plus impatient que jamais de savoir ce que son ancien mentor allait lui raconter. En réalité, il ne douta pas qu’Harry allait carrément l’emmener chez lui pour lui en parler. Ce dernier était toujours aussi calme et sur le chemin, il ne dévoila rien au grand daim d’Eggsy qui dut prendre son mal en patience. Eggsy n’arrivait pas à lire sur son visage, ce qui le troubla encore plus. Il ne savait pas si c’était positif ou négatif pour Harry.

 

 

* * *

 

« -Harry, ne me faites pas attendre, je veux savoir ! Se plaignit Eggsy alors qu’il suivait Harry partout du salon à la cuisine, ce dernier  souhaitant d’abord faire du thé.

« -Harry ! S’écria le plus jeune exaspéré par ce long silence.

Harry se retint de rire devant l’impatience désespéré de jeune agent.

« -Disons…que ma relation avec Rupert se passe bien, dit-il enfin en chauffant de l’eau.

-Vous sortez ensemble alors ?

-On peut dire ça. »

Le visage d’Eggsy s’illumina alors, ce qui est à se demander qui prend soin de l’autre entre Harry et Eggsy.

« -Je suis tellement content pour vous Harry, en plus Tilde m’a dit qu’elle ne connaissait personne d’aussi respectable et gentil que le professeur Bennett. Comment vous sentez vous alors ? »

La question était étonnante venant de lui, mais ce qui n’était guère surprenant, car Harry lui avait raconté qu’il n’avait pas connu de relations fortes ou de personnes proches.

« -C’est tout nouveau pour moi, répondit Harry, pour l’instant, je me sens bien.

-Je suis heureux pour vous, Harry, vous méritez de connaître le bonheur autant que moi. » Dit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

L’agent Galahad hocha la tête puis adressa un sourire à Eggsy. Il préféra ne pas raconter les détails de la soirée. Après tout, c’était sa vie privée et Eggsy ne devrait pas s’en inquiéter davantage. Pour l’instant, il devait en rester là avec son jeune ami.

 

* * *

 

 

Les jours passèrent et Harry passait une véritable petite idylle avec Rupert. Il se voyait régulièrement pour ne pas dire tous les jours. Souvent Rupert, le soir, l’attendait dans le salon de la boutique avec un sourire chaleureux qui fit souvent oublié à Galahad qu’il avait un travail hors du commun. La plus part du temps, il finissait sa journée chez Rupert qui ne se faisait pas prier pour l’accueillir comme il se doit dans son appartement.

Comme toute personne normale, ils allèrent au restaurant le soir ou se promener dans un parc loin des regards indiscrets. Jamais Harry n’aurait pensé qu’un jour il allait vivre de doux moments et tendres avec une personne, alors qu’il avait atteint la cinquantaine d’année. Quand Harry se trouvait à l’agence, il recevait régulièrement des messages de Rupert, qui étaient souvent des sms d’encouragements et d’amours. Pour le kingsman c’était nouveau et inhabituel, et parfois ne répondait que par un simple « merci » ou « à toi aussi ».

La seule chose qui semble pourtant bloquée un peu leur nouvelle relation était qu’Harry refusait systématique que Rupert vienne chez lui. Il refusait aussi que ce dernier le touche ou le voit nu. Ce qui décevait Rupert à certains moments donnés. Leurs échanges physiques ne se limitaient qu’à de simples câlins ou de baisers. Harry lui interdisait de le toucher ailleurs que sur le visage et les mains.

Du côté de son travail en tant qu’agent espion, Harry avait recommencé à recevoir de véritables missions. Ses hallucinations avaient disparus pratiquement et Merlin avait ainsi assuré qu’il pouvait retourner sur le terrain. Au début, on ne lui donnait que des missions softs, puis des missions d’une journée, qui ne nécessitait pas un déplacement particulier. Souvent c’était une récupération de donnée, de documents ou d’informations pour le compte de Kingsman. Dorénavant, on l’envoyait sur des missions plus longues, mais qui étaient cependant simple pour un Kingsman. Généralement, Harry ne dépassait pas les trois jours ou parfois revenait plus tôt que ce que prévoyait Merlin.

Eggsy, lui, était toujours aussi déçu de ne toujours pas avoir de missions en collaboration avec Harry mais en ce moment, il semblerait que le monde n’était pour l’instant pas en danger et les agents n’avaient pas de véritables missions dangereuses. D’un autre coté, il était content que son vieil ami et ancien mentor est en quelque peu trouvé l’amour. Ça le rassurait en plus de cela, de savoir que Rupert Bennett était un ami proche de la famille de sa jeune épouse.

Harry avait plus ou moins réussi à séparer sa vie personnelle et sa vie professionnelle, mais il n’aurait jamais pensé que parfois ça lui causait quelques soucis, notamment les missions qui étaient physiques. Lorsque sa mission a été éprouvante physiquement et que le soir il devait diner avec Rupert, il avait du mal à cacher ses douleurs musculaires ou des blessures qui parfois nécessitaient un soin particulier. Merlin lui donnait des antalgiques efficaces mais cela ne suffisait pas. Fort heureusement, il avait toujours des jours de repos à la suite de ces missions, mais face à Rupert, Harry devait surmonter cela malgré lui.

Cependant, il n’aurait jamais pensé que ça lui causerait un problème dans sa relation.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Un samedi soir, alors que Harry avait pris pour habitude de séjourner le week-end chez Rupert qui était particulièrement heureux de sa présence, il avait ressenti un certain malaise, certes, brèves mais son instinct redoutait quelque chose.

Il lisait un des livres que Rupert lui avait prêté, installé dans un fauteuil confortable, concentré sur sa lecture, toujours avec son élégance habituel et son air détaché. Il était tellement intéressé par le sujet de la Grèce antique, il ne remarqua par la présence de Rupert derrière lui. Ce dernier affichait une mine douteuse et hésitante. Puis doucement, il s'approcha de son amant par derrière.

Harry frémit brusquement, quand il sentit les mains de son compagnon sur sa nuque glissant, lentement vers sa poitrine. Puis les lèvres de Rupert caressèrent langoureusement son visage, son souffle fit frissonner l'agent qui ferma les yeux, comme pour tenter de se contrôler. Ce n'était pas nouveau que Rupert le prenait par surprise ainsi.

Rupert l'embrassa alors en saisissant sa tête par derrière. C'était une étrange position pour un baiser, mais Harry le laissa faire. Il savait que dans quelques secondes, son petit ami allait le libérer et vaquer à ses occupations. Il n'avait jamais été très détendu quand il devait rendre la tendresse que Rupert lui donnait. Malheureusement, l'autre homme ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher car il commença à déboutonner la chemise du Kingsman.

« -Non ! S'écria Harry en se levant brutalement faisant tomber son livre et interrompant ainsi le baiser. Il serra ses bras autour de lui comme pour protéger son ventre d'un danger inexistant.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son compagnon, il tressaillit. C'était la première fois que Rupert lui lançait un regard de dégout, de déception et de regrets.

« - Vas-tu un jour m'expliquer pourquoi tu me prives ainsi ? Grinça Rupert en s'approchant de lui.

-Ce sont mes limites, Rupert, répondit Harry parfaitement calme.

-Tes limites ? S'énerva-t-il brusquement, as-tu pensé aux miennes ? Je suis un homme, Harry ! »

Il cligna de l'œil surpris par ses paroles. Il était aussi un homme et ne comprenait pas les raisons.

« -J'ai envie de toi, Harry, j'ai envie de te toucher, de…j'aimerai qu'on fasse plus que ça, expliqua Rupert comme se justifier.

-Je…ne peux pas te satisfaire.

-Tu vois, c'est toujours comme ça avec toi…Tu ignores à quel point je souffre de ta présence, marmonna l'autre désespéré, tu ne te rends pas compte que je subis ton comportement renfermé.

-Je ne comprends pas, déglutit Harry qui avait du mal à accepter ces reproches.

-Tu refuses que je te touche plus que ça, tu refuses de m'inviter chez toi, tu refuses que je te pose des questions sur tes voyages d'affaires, de cet œil…En fait, je ne sais rien de toi, je suis en couple avec un étranger. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses.

-J'en suis désolé, mais…je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à le savoir. »

Le regard de Rupert devint alors dur, ce qui effrayant pour la première fois Harry, qui lui semblait que son monde était en train de s'effondrer.

« - Explique-moi alors l'arme que tu ne cesses de porter sur toi. »

Harry pâlit tout à coup. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait pourtant fait attention à ce que cela ne se voyait pas. Pendant un instant, son instinct d'agent Kingsman crut que Rupert bluffait. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées car il sortit de sa poche arrière l'arme personnalisé de l'agent Galahad.

« -Tu comptais me le cacher combien de temps ? Dit Rupert en regardant l'arme portant le signe Kingsman, j'ignorai que les tailleurs avaient des armes.

-Rend le moi, ordonna Harry en tentant de garder son sang-froid.

-Dis-moi qui tu es, d'abord. »

Contrairement à Tilde, Rupert n'avait jamais vu un Kingsman en action donc s'il lui racontait tout, Harry savait que ça serait trop d'informations pour lui et il risquerait de le perdre. Il en était certain, il avait étudié la psychologie de Rupert, c'était quelqu'un de très terre et qui déteste par-dessus tous, la violence. S'il lui disait son vrai travail, la vision que Rupert avait d'Harry changerait. Et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre.

« -Je suis obligé de porter une arme car en tant que représentant de la boutique Kingsman nous sommes souvent la cible de trafiquants qui cherchent à s'emparer de nos produits par n'importe quel moyen, mentit Harry espérant que cela passerait auprès de Rupert.

Ce dernier hésita un instant, avant de lui tendre enfin son arme.

« -ça ne veut pas dire que je te crois, ajouta-t-il quand Harry saisit son arme, ni que j'accepte ….ça. »

Rupert s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour sans doute s'enfermer dans une des chambres. Harry le retint avant. Il devait résoudre ce problème avant que cela ne lui échappe.

« -Ecoute, je suis désolé…

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Coupa Rupert sèchement, ce n'est pas des excuses que je veux, c'est toi tout entier ! »

Il lui prit par les épaules comme pour imager ses dires.

« -Je t'aime, Harry…mais tu es cruel de me torturer ainsi ! S'exclama Rupert la gorge serrée.

-Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu me demandes, dit Harry désolé.

Le professeur le relâcha et recula alors, le visage attristé qui fendit le cœur le cœur d'Harry.

« -Alors dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à se dire. Je ne peux rester une seconde de plus auprès dans ses conditions. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Harry. Tu es libre.»

L'agent Galahad prit ses mots de pleins fouets. Il en était tellement choqué que rien ne lui vint à répondre et laissa Rupert s'enfermer dans la chambre, impuissant face à la situation qu'il lui était dorénavant hors de portée. Il voulait protester, il voulait contester. Il souhaitait encore rester, mais Rupert souffrait cette relation qui semblait être à sens unique à ses yeux. Il tenta de l'appeler à travers la porte, mais aucune réponse. Le silence. Harry, en gentleman, respecta la décision et se résigna. Il ne devait pas s'imposer.

Il rassembla alors machinalement ses affaires, il ne fit même plus attention à ranger correctement. Il ne pensait plus rien. Son corps semblait se mouvoir de lui-même. Il quitta, le cœur gros, l'appartement de l'être qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait encore. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce samedi finirait ainsi. Ils avaient même prévu diner au restaurant ce soir, chose qui ne se fera jamais. Il prit un taxi et rentra peu de temps chez lui.

Harry ne pensait pas encore que ce soit terminé. Il espérait de tout cœur que Rupert lui enverrait un message comme à son habitude et lui dirait de revenir pour diner. Mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était peine perdue. Il avait pris inconsciemment le choix de laisser Rupert en dehors de son travail. Il voulait que l'Harry que Rupert connaissait, ne change pas. Sinon, il perdrait certainement entièrement l'amour que lui avait porté Rupert pendant toute leur relation.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, il fut surpris de voir à quel point son domicile était si froid désormais, sans aucune vie, sans chaleur, sans sentiments, à l'inverse de chez Rupert. Il ferma la porte la porte, puis s'effondra au sol comme s'il pouvait se permettre de relâcher le masque qu'il portait constamment. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues en abondance et il réprima des sanglots étouffés, comme si il s'était retenu pendant longtemps de pleurer. Il était en vérité bouleversé qu'en si peu de temps ce petit monde avec Rupert venait d'être par sa faute. Que croyait-il ? Il était un Kingsman depuis ses 20 ans, il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à lui. Il n'était pas comme Eggsy, il n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer Rupert sur le terrain. Et le professeur d'université était contre la violence, contre les armes, il l'avait vu.

Il resta dans cette état misérable pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à qu'il se calme un peu et qu'il eut la force de se lever et de pénétrer dans son lieu de vie. Ses pas étaient tremblants et il ne cessait de se maintenir par le mur ou ses meubles pour tenir. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers sa chambre. Il devait se l'avouer, il était beaucoup plus affecté qu'il ne le pensait.

Dans sa chambre, il se changea et rangea ses vêtements tel un gentleman digne de son rang et se jeta sur son lit malgré le fait qu'il n'était que 19h. Il n'avait aucune envie de manger et il était fatigué par les émotions. Tout ce qu'il avait envie c'est que le lendemain soit un nouveau jour et meilleur que celui-ci.

* * *

 

La nuit ne fut pas du tout de tout repos. Il eut du mal à s'endormir en vue de ses larmes qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Puis quand le sommeil réussissait à s'installer, des cauchemars ne cessaient de le réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Ces réveils étaient douloureux car Harry, qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir au côté de Rupert, cherchait toujours une présence.

Finalement, après avoir tenté de se rendormir tant bien que mal, il finit par se lever et s'enveloppa de son peignoir. Il était encore fatigué et transpiré du à ces mauvais rêves de la nuit, mais il ne voulait plus dormir. Il n'était que minuit. La nuit allait être longue.

Il descendit dans son salon et vérifia son portable. Aucun message de Rupert. Il s'effondra dans son canapé et hésita à envoyer un message d'excuse à celui qu'il aimait. Il soupira longuement avant d'écrire et d'envoyer un message.

**_« Je te demande pardon pour le mal que j'ai pu te faire »_ **

Il espérait ainsi que Rupert reconsidère son jugement. Bien qu'il en avait de sérieux doutes. Il ne s'était jamais mis en couple auparavant et n'avait donc pas eu à gérer ce genre de disputes.

L'alerte de son téléphone le signala d'une réponse. Surpris, Harry se précipita pour lire mais le chagrin et la déception l'envahirent devant le message de l'expéditeur.

**_« Ne me contacte plus, c'est mieux pour nous. »_ **

Il lâcha son portable et mit une main sur sa bouche pour contenir son cri de désespoir. Un gémissement sourd résonna dans toute la maison. Il pleura sans s'arrêter, ce dernier message annonçait la fin de sa relation avec Rupert. Il n'avait plus aucune chance qu'il puisse se remettre avec lui. Et pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé continuer à partager sa vie avec Rupert.

« -Merde, merde, merde…. » Sanglota-t-il a cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il ne controlait plus rien. Ses émotions le submergèrent et il laissa ses larmes causé par cette douleur invisible que lui avaient causée ses sentiments.

Il se rendit compte à quel point il aimait Rupert. Il l'avait toujours aimé et il continue l'aimer malgré cela.

C'était sa faute. Il était un Kingsman. Juste un Kingsman.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lundi fut éprouvant pour Harry, du moins, le réveil. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'agence, non pas parce qu'il souhaitait rester chez lui, mais uniquement parce qu'il craignait que sa séparation avec Rupert soit arrivé jusqu'à Eggsy. Cette semaine était particulière car Eggsy avait prévu avec Tilde de partir enfin en voyage de noce avant la fin de la semaine. Arthur lui avait même donné quelques jours sans mission pour qu'il puisse être en forme.

Harry tenta de chasser Rupert de ses pensées lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte de Kingsman. Il salua brièvement Georges le secrétaire d'accueil de la boutique, qui lui adressa son habituel sourire. Puis il monta à l'étage pour rejoindre l'assemblée de Kingsman.

Aussi surprenant soit-il, il était le dernier arrivée.

« -Et bien, Galahad, rare sont tes retards ! S'exclama Arthur.

Arthur était un vieil homme d'âgé certainement de 70 ans mais qui semblait ne pas s'en faire, car il dégageait une énergie assez rare chez les hommes de son âge. Il avait une pipe dans sa main et la fumait avec la prestance d'un gentleman. A sa gauche, Eggsy était assis, avec son air assuré et leva la main pour saluer la venue d'Harry. Quant à Merlin il était debout auprès d'Arthur avec une tablette dans les mains.

« -Il faut bien que cela arrive un jour, dit Harry en s'asseyant. Il activa ses lunettes et put ainsi apercevoir les autres Kingsman : Gauvain, Lancelot, Perceval, Yvain, Lamorak et Bohort. Il leur fit un signe de la tête pour les saluer, chose qu'ils imitèrent.

« -Et bien, j'annonce l'assemblée du lundi ouvert, déclara Arthur satisfait, parlons du sujet qui fâche, le gala de charité de la haute aristocratie. »

A ses mots, tous les Kingsmen se regardèrent. Harry connaissait bien cet évènement pour l'avoir déjà fait une fois. Et effectivement, ce n'était pas un sujet facile à aborder chez eux. Les agents avaient pour habitude d'agir discrètement et de charmer les personnes pour leur prendre des informations, mais le gala de charité ne faisait pas partie de ces missions normales.

Le gala de charité se déroulait tous les ans et un agent devait s'y rendre pour récupérer des informations concernant des membres de la famille royale ou autres personnalités connus, si un fichier était incomplet ou fausse. Mais ce qui rendait la tache désagréable était le fait qu'aucun agent n'avait le droit de porter d'armes ou autres matériels technologiques de l'agence qui pourraient les défendre en cas d'agression. Seules les lunettes, pour enregistrer les informations, étaient autorisées. En effet, la règle de Kingsman pour ce gala de charité était claire, aucun membre de la noblesse ou personnalités ne devaient être attaqué par une arme de Kingsman. Et parfois, certains agents se retrouvaient dans des situations désagréables, notamment lorsque certains invités étaient un peu trop éméchés. C'est ce qui avait rendu le Gala de Charité comme étant la mission annuelle la plus crainte des agents Kingsman. Et les nouveaux agents en avaient tous entendus parler et avaient du mal à cacher leur nervosité.

« -Kingsman est-il obligé de participer ? demanda alors Eggsy.

-Oui, c'est une nécessité. De plus étant tailleurs officiels de la royauté, nous sommes obligés de nous présenter. Souvent dans ces galas de charités, il y a énormément d'informations que l'on peut récupérer….surtout concernant notre cible de l'année, dit Arthur,

-Qui est ce ? Questionna Harry.

-Sir Sean Hellford, récemment récompensé et anobli pour avoir donné la moitié de sa fortune à des associations humanitaires.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, lança Lamorak à la droite d'Harry.

-C'est un nouveau, tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'il a épousé la fille d'un PDG américain, informa Merlin, et qu'il a ensuite acheté plusieurs groupes commerciales dans le monde pour se faire un nom et étendre son influence, puis ensuite faire des dons de charités.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui reproche ? Fit Eggsy.

-Rien du tout, agent Tristan, sourit Arthur, il faut qu'on soit informé de toutes les personnalités qui foulent nos terres et tentent de d'introduire chez les membres de la famille Royale. Après tout, nous sommes leurs chevaliers. Bien qui veut tenter sa chance ? »

Un silence glacial envahit la pièce, personne n'osait lever la main ou regarder les autres collègues.

« -Je pensais pas que Kingsman était aussi une lopette ! Rit Arthur, allons les garçons, c'est qu'une mission.

-Une mission où nous devons nous rabaisser et sommes sans défenses, nota Lancelot assis à côté d'Eggsy.

-C'est un gala, qui peut vous attaquer ? cassa Arthur.

-Le dernier a y être allé, a reçu des bouteilles de verre sur la tête, ce qui a causé deux semaines d'hospitalisation…Fit Merlin d'un ton moqueur.

-Merlin ! Enfin ! S'écria Arthur à moitié-amusé, à moitié sérieux.

-Je vais y aller. »

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant celui qui venait de se porter volontaire.

« -En êtes-vous sur, Galahad ? S'assura Arthur.

-Je suis le seul ici à connaître cet évènement, répondit Harry, je pourrai ainsi montrer à nos nouveaux agents comment réussir cette mission et ainsi, pour les années qui suivront, ce sera plus simple à envisager cette mission quelque peu inhabituelle.

-Très bien, Galahad. »

* * *

« -Etes-vous sur , Harry que vous voulez vraiment y aller ? Demanda Eggsy quand la réunion fut terminée et qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle, je peux prendre votre place si vous voulez….

-Ne sois pas stupide, Eggsy, tu as ton voyage de Noce le jour même, soupira Harry exaspéré.

-Je sais, mais…d'après les archives, la dernière fois que vous y êtes allés, vous avez du….coucher avec la duchesse de….

-Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, coupa Harry, tu as mal interprété, j'ai dû lui donner un somnifère avant qu'on passe à l'acte, fort heureusement elle en avait dans sa chambre. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai évité le pire. »

Eggsy éclata de rire devant les explications de son collègue. Harry esquissa un sourire.

« -Comment ça va avec Rupert ? L'interrogea Eggsy changeant de sujet, tandis qu'ils s'installèrent dans un petit salon.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant quoi dire à son jeune ami. Lui mentir ? Lui dire la vérité ? S'il lui disait que Rupert avait rompu avec lui, alors Eggsy ne partirait pas serein pour son voyage de noce. Il fallait qu'il en profite un maximum en oubliant Harry.

« -Rien à dire, dit-il enfin.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment rien de croustillant donc ?

-Non. Rien de « croustillants », grinça Harry en accentuant sur le propre mot du jeune homme.

Eggsy semblait l'avoir cru et il ne s'étendit pas plus loin sur le sujet, sachant pertinemment qu'il aimait garder sa vie personnelle pour lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de se confier sur cela.


End file.
